Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
It is often that an original document (e.g., a PDF document) is edited to add information (e.g., an annotation of a character string, such as “Confidential”). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-10841 has disclosed a technique in which after an original document created in the PDF format is converted into another format and then edited, the edited portion is converted again into the PDF command and only the edited portion is merged with the original PDF document.
In the case where such editing to add information as described above is performed, a preferable way to add information depends on the situation. For example, in the case where an annotation of the character string “Confidential” is newly added, it is sometimes preferable to add the annotation as text, it is sometimes preferable to add the annotation as a graphics, and it is sometimes preferable to add the annotation as an image.
For example, in the case where the character string included in the original document is represented in text, a character string to be added newly should be added similarly as text. On the other hand, in the case where the character string included in the original document is represented in a graphics, a character string to be added newly should be added similarly as a graphics. Further, in the case where the character string included in the original document is represented in an image, a character string to be added newly should be added similarly as an image. The reason is that in the case where the above is not obeyed, the tint or the like is different between objects of the same type and a sense of incongruity occurs at the time of printing the document after editing (i.e., the document after information is added). The above occurs because image processing in accordance with the attribute of the object is performed in a general printing apparatus. For example, while image processing dedicated to text (e.g., processing to sharpen an edge) is performed in the case where text is printed and image processing dedicated to a photo (e.g., blurring processing) is performed in the case where an image is printed, such image processing is not performed in the case where a graphics is printed.
Consequently, in the case where a character string is newly added as an image to the original document in which the character string is represented in text, and then the original document is printed, the appearance of the character string that originally exists within the original document differs from that of the character string having been newly added in the printing results, and therefore, a sense of incongruity will result.